Better that you know
by ARSpunky
Summary: So maybe true love did exist; maybe her cynical heart was wrong. Thank you to Lizparker6 aka Leuska for being my wonderful beta!


**Title: **Better That You Know  
**Pairing:** Michael/Sara  
**Genre:** Angst, Fluff  
**Word Count:** approx. 700  
**Summary: **_So maybe true love did exist; maybe her cynical heart was wrong._

**Authors Note:** Thank you to Lizparker6 for being my wonderful beta!!

It was a beautiful spring day, the kind that makes you want to just be outside enjoying life. Needless to say, Jenna didn't feel quite the elation and peacefulness the Starbucks patrons around her seemed to be feeling. Even sitting under a green umbrella with a mocha frappuccino and her favorite book in hand, she just couldn't seem to find it in herself to smile. Her recent breakup was too fresh in her mind and left her feeling raw. No matter how many love stories she read over the years or how many times she imagined it in her head, nothing like them seemed to happen in real life. She couldn't make it work, her parents couldn't make it work…maybe fairytale romances were just plain fiction.

While these gloomy thoughts circled in her head, she casually watched a young couple with an energetic child walk out of the Starbucks and take a seat at the table across from her. The first thing she noticed was the little boy's infectious smile. He looked about three or four years old and was holding his fruit punch drink with much caution. Once seated he looked up at his parents with a sweet yet expectant smile and the woman – his mother probably - laid a coloring book with crayons in front of him. Immediately he opened to a page and started coloring it. The young boy seemed perfectly content to be quietly playing with nothing but simple toys and his imagination. Decidedly, the child's mother and father sat across from him, facing her, and she was struck by how beautiful the lovely family seemed together. She watches as the man casually drapes his arm around his wife and turns to whisper softly in her ear. Soon they are smiling and laughing together at some private inside joke, while they drink their coffees and watch their son. Even from a distance they seem so happy and radiant together.

Just then, something clicked in Jenna's head. She _did_ know those sparkling blue eyes and flowing red hair...she knew this couple. They were the infamous star-crossed lovers from Fox River, Michael and Sara, a.k.a Misa. How had she missed that? They were just as striking in person as they had been on television. Her friends had been obsessed with the story and they had spent countless dinners discussing what really happened to them, adding romantic embellishments to the story. Sure she had watched the news and heard the reports too, but her cynical heart never truly believed the legend. Love could never overcome so many obstacles and still have a happy ending.

For the next twenty minutes she just sat there and watched them. One minute the couple would be deep in what looked to be a meaningful conversation, and the next they would laugh together carefree. Every so often their son would enthusiastically show them what he was working on and they would proudly give the boy a praise.

And just when Jenna thought her heart couldn't get any fuller, she caught a glimpse of the little boy's drawling and saw it held a Dad, a Mom, a little boy and a baby girl. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. The man's arm was still around his wife, but his other hand lay gently on her slightly rounded stomach. They truly seemed to have it all.

A couple of minutes later they were leaving. To them it seemed normal, but to Jenna it felt like a hole was being dug into her heart. This family had made a home in her very soul and she didn't want them to leave. They made her feel the love, peace and happiness even for the short amount of time they were there. But even thought they were walking away, Jenna knew they would be out there…happy, healthy and together.

So maybe true love did exist; maybe her cynical heart was wrong and the perfect guy was out there for her. It was odd, but this wonderful couple had just unknowingly reaffirmed her belief in a happy ending and the meaning of love.

**End Note: **Ok I know it wasn't your traditional Misa story, but I hope you liked it. Comments would be loved. Thanks! :)


End file.
